Yondaime's Mistake
by Maori Hard
Summary: The fourth lives, he annonoces the fox has been sealed, but before revealing that it is Naruto, the village wants the child dead, disgusted he leaves the village for a better brighter future, not knowing what he had really caused, it changes everything.
1. Yondaime's Mistake

**Yondaime's Mistake**

**. . . . Do Not Own . . . . **

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue**

Minato Namikaze held the bundle of blankets carrying his son, his son.

Naruto Namikaze, he smiled looking down at him, his small arm came out of the warmth to touch his father face, he gurgled none scene at his father while Minato whipped the small amount of drool away, he looked so much like his mother it pained him so much to see him, and yet it brought so much happiness out of him.

He looked down from the mountain seeing the village hidden in the leafs, people laughing men and women going about their business, acting like nothing had happened.

It disgusted him.

Behind him were the only people he could trust: Jiraiya, Kakashi, Rin, Tsunade and Shizune.

He called for Jiraiya to approach, he walked slowly, he knew and loved Minato like a child but the way he was acting, although it is justified, he still didn't trust him with the way he was acting, it was, unstable.

"Jiraiya hold on to Naru-chan" he said in a cold tone.

"Minato are you su-"

"Jiraiya hold him now dammit" he said, harsher, Naruto started crying, feeling the strange dark aura then the usual warm glow of his father.

Jiraiya sighed and took Naruto into his arms; he held him awkwardly and tried to stop Minato from leaving but he disappeared in a yellow flash, ignoring the pleas from his friends.

Jiraiya cursed under his breath and saw Tsunade approaching him, holding her hands out for the baby, he carefully handed the small Naruto to Tsunade her holding him correctly, cradling the small baby, humming a small tune to calm the crying baby.

Jiraiya sighed and wondered what would happen soon, only time would tell.

____________________________________________________________________________________  
with Minato-

Minato was standing on the large mountain head of his now deceased sensei; he felt hot tears fall down his face.

He looked down at the thirds statue and thanked the heavens for his kindness; he was supposed to do the ritual he was supposed to sacrifice himself, he was the one to die.

And the third came in and messed it up.

He goes ahead whacks him in the back of his head and takes off with the sealing papers.

Now when he found out about this he was very confused emotionally, he was happy for the new chance, even happier with the prospect of being with his child at life, sad at the loss of a close friend and wife and disappointed with the third taking away his responsibility being the Hokage, which means his life first then any other.

"Thank you, Hiruzen-sama" he spoke softly to the winds, hoping that somehow this message would ease the pain that he was in now, living in the stomach of the shinigami.

He gave one final prayer to his few precious people that lived here and made his way to his part of the mountain.

He stood on the newly engraved head and deeply glared at the village as the sun slowly set behind the forests and grassy hills that covered the beautiful lands of this unworthy village.

He pulled out a signature kunai and watched the metal extend as he pushed as much chakra into the small weapon.

He never knew this is how they would react, how they would say those things as if he wasn't there at all, if he knew these, these, people would do that then he would just leave the nine tails to destroy the damn village.

He had half the mind to just do it himself, he had the power, he had the skill, but no, it wasn't the thing an honorable person like him would do, but still, he remembered the speech.

He remembered preaching that all was good and fine, that the Kyuubi was sealed and that there was no way for it to escape, he felt for the mourners, but an announcement like this needed to be heard.

He waited for applause or any kind of reaction.

He waited for the exact last second to announce that the boy he held was his one and only heir, his son, his blood, but suddenly.

First a shout of demon from a civilian was heard, he remembered glaring hard at the one, and then more and more shouts, people begging, pleaded for the child's death, chants of demon and kill was all that could be heard.

That was the first time he ever heard Naruto cry.

He quickly made his way to his home and packed his precious items; he was known as a minimalist and only brought what he wanted.

He sealed most of the baby furniture he and Kushina brought . . . he sighed in pained, it just hurt him so much, the empty feeling inside him, it was . . . overwhelming.

Every time he thought of his love, he just wanted to feel that embrace, that warmth, that smell of the sea; he would do anything to be with her again, anything . . .

No, no, never, he would not give in; he has a son now that is all that he cared for now, who would protect him from Iwa, who.

He felt the wind push his jacket to the side as he watched the sun set, over the hills, he felt his limit and plunged the kunai, deep inside the mountain rock, the chakra escaped and was funneled down inside the statue.

A large explosion filled with fire and smoke surrounded the village, the entire mountain was obscured by the large amount of smoke, Minato's frown set on his face as he watched from a distance, every villager come to see the damage, every ANBU and jonin rush to fight some unknown assailant.

He spat at the village's direction and disappeared in a golden flash.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Tsunade sighed as the little boy just wouldn't stop crying, it was far away from getting to her nerves, there was more 'pressing' issues at the moment.

She looked to the side and saw the look of worry and concern on the others faces.

Jiraiya was silent and unmoving, Kakashi had put away his porn and kept a stern lookout for anything at all, Rin was at Kakashi's side holding on to his am, waiting for something, anything.

Shizune felt the pressure as well staying by her sensei's side wondering what Minato-kun was going to do, ten minutes later a large explosion set of at the Hokage Mountain, shocking everyone.

A flash of gold and a tired looking Minato appeared, he gestured for his child and she handed the crying Naruto to him.

Naruto's bright blue eyes opened as he started settling down, reaching out for his fathers face, grabbing his lip ad tugging with his small baby arms.

Minato smiled, he has only smiled when he looked at his son, it must be some sort of trait the little one had but he was thankful for it.

Jiraiya and everyone crowded behind him, waiting patiently for their leader to do something, anything.

Minato pulled his attention away from his child and turned to see his family.

"Last time I'm going to say it, anyone who wants to leave now can leave now, I will have no hard feelings, nothing" he said sharply, seeing no one move or speak he nodded and turned his back against this disgusting village.

"Where to now" Jiraiya asked.

"East" he said quickly, everyone nodded in agreement.

East.

Safe and the further away from Iwa the better.

Minato moved the yawning Naruto to his left arm and held him carefully and lovingly, he pulled his right arm back and pulled his Konoha headband loose, and chucked it aside on the dirt trail, Kakashi did the same and Rin as well.

____________________________________________________________________________________  
somewhere underground Konoha-

Danzo was furious, everything went wrong everything!

All because of that bloody Sarutobi, now he couldn't convince the council of the thirds health having an issue with his position as Hokage.

Now he doesn't have the perfect weapon, that fox was his one-way ticket to leading his ninja and conquering the shinobi lands.

Ruined, ruined, ruined.

"Danzo-sama, a message" Danzo through his head to the side as he snatched the message and sent the nin off, not regarding his existence.

He read slowly at first his mind to angry to be worrying about some messily message, but the more he read the more he smiled, he started chuckling an evil dark laugh, he threw away the message into a small fireplace to the side.

Minato is a wildcard right now, but with the right amount of influence and the right people having sudden 'accidents'.

He laughed evilly as all the ROOT soldiers felt a feeling they had never felt before.

Fear.

**Hay I'm still doing all other stories, just making my move on the Narutos dad is still alive fics and all.**

**I decided to do it this way, cause a fathers love is sensitive, and if a village was demanding his kid to be killed I find that an awkward thing to be staying at the same place where if he was alive they like him, but if he wasn't they would kill him, or beat him you know.**

**I don't know If I should do a pairing for Minato but am open for suggestions.**

**This was a little small for me but I will offer bigger better chapters in the future.**

**This was just the prologue.**

**Paring for Naruto already decided.**

**Jiraiya Tsunade maybe if many people want it bad enough**

**Kakashi Rin might have been in there but only if enough people want it, I wont be wasting time with romance only two people want to see.**

**That's all **

**Peace**

**Maori out- **


	2. Only A Few Years

**Yondaime's Mistake**

**Chapter Two**

**Only A Few Years**

Five years after the abandonment of the leaf village the group headed east, far from the corruption of Leaf and even further from that hate fuelled Iwa, the group had settled in a small fishing village in a small isolated island, the land was beautiful, the people were happy and most importantly their connections with ninja villages were unimportant or not interesting at best.

The group had settled at a small hill with a beautiful view, a small lake to the side and a small area for Minato and the others to do their physical training on, the house was built by the few builders that lived in the village and were happy with the extra work, the group had discussed whether or not to live all together but with all the money Minato had he had an extra house built beside his for his family.

The two houses had a small wooden fence that kept stray animals away and Shizune had made a small garden of herbs between the houses, several trees surrounding the huts and a river to the side that seemed perfect for the regular meditation techniques used by both Kakashi and Minato.

As Minato watched with a smile as Naruto leapt on all fours at a small butterfly that always seemed out of his grasp, he thought more on his life after the village.

Over the few years spent at this small village, it was plainly as eventful as being in the dangerous position of Hokage, leader of probably the most hated shinobi land right now.

He himself was somehow appointed a sheriff position in the village of about five hundred, he remembered some cocky, yet skilled, shinobi from Iwa had traveled and kidnapped some civilians, he eventually had to use his Hirashin jutsu and the villagers eventually recognized him even through their low knowledge of the ninja greats, his reputation far exceeded his expectations to the point of most villagers from isolated islands knowing him.

He found it strange, being a Hokage, leader of the strongest village of all the shinobi lands and then a few years later becoming a guard for a small fishing village, but Minato always enjoyed knowing he could be the man to protect his family and friends so he toke the job without a second thought.

Kakashi joined the small amount of guards that protected the village from invaders, he knew that there was very few to none visitors on months on end and saw an opportunity to say that he had a job when really all he wanted was to rest under the shade of a tree and reading his soft porn.

Unfortunately this was a pipe dream, Minato and Kakashi joining the village police made the profession very popular with the young teens, Kakashi is being paid not to read but to train the small amount in swordsmanship and art of the war spear.

There was a large amount for a solid protection from bandits and such, but there was a rouge nin here and there which was usually taken care from Minato or Kakashi.

And with the added amount of protection Minato didn't find himself strapped to the desk and was free to take care of his child whenever he felt like it, or whenever he saw the look on Shizune's face, it was a look of worry and stress combined, usually only seen when Tsunade was gambling or when he asked her to babysit, it was cute.

Jiraiya spent most of his time peeping as usual and keeping in touch with his fellow spies, he found that he had too much spare time and used it on more useful projects:

1, More peeping 2, create the ultimate pervert technique 3, get Minato to hook up with someone 4, secretly turn his grandson into a fellow pervert 5, peep more.

Simple, nothing more, nothing less.

Minato smiled whenever he thought of Jiraiya trying to hook him up with some of the village ladies and such, but right now he felt that until he felt the spark like he did with Kushina and with the high level of taking care of Naruto usually kept his mind off other subjects.

Tsunade, Rim and Shizune had started their own small herb gathering and sickbay, there was very rare herbs that resided in this isolated island and knowing that they could contribute with their retirement at the land of waves made them feel all the better.

Shizune had taking a special liking to Naruto and Minato could sense that Naruto saw her as a mother figure (and he would never admit, as Tsunade a grandmother); he appreciated that from Shizune and was always thankful for her with taking care of Naruto on the odd days.

Kakashi and Rin had a large fan base going (unmatched to the legions of Minato fan girls and guys) but there was a rumor going around saying that they were seeing each other in secret, Minato never asked, he knew of their relationship and it was rugged at best, he would respect their privacy for now.

The key word in that sentence was, for now.

But over the five years by far the most interesting was the development of the one and only Naruto Namikaze was very . . . interesting.

He was a fine and extremely healthy diet and body, a sort of mix with Tsunade's grand mothering over his health and the fox's regenerative powers, he had a silky long blonde hair that reached to his small lower back and had the hair tied half way and wore a pair of goggles on his forehead, he mimicked his family by wearing colors that his dad and his brothers would wear.

He laughed as he remembered seeing Naruto have half of his goggles cover one eye and pulled his t-shirt over his nose whenever he imitated Kakashi.

But his personality, the two words that could describe Naruto were, curious and energetic, maybe loud could fit in too.

The boy had put so many strange items in his mouth from snails to beach rocks, he was a funny one, seeing him stare at something he had never seen in his small life-span and approach it slowly expecting it to somehow attack or something and examine it for over ten minutes, he would look around for any adults and place it his mouth, his facial expressions were priceless.

It was like he had to taste to learn.

He was showing a lot of fox like traits running on all fours, showing a bit of trickster side by doing small toddler pranks like hiding things, drawing Jiraiya's face paint all over his face, hiding Tsunade's sake, stealing Kakashi's mask among the sorts, everyone was dreading his teen years and the large possibility of him inheriting his father's genius.

He remembered a time when Jiraiya stole him once and told some ladies that he was a single widower mourning the loss of his beloved wife, all it took was Naruto chasing his ponytail like a dog would his tail and Jiraiya got his first action in this once peaceful town.

To Minato's pride, Naruto has a strong interest in ninja arts and such; Minato was cautious but gave him a small blunt kunai kit for children, he felt that for now giving him deadly weapons was a bit early.

Minato didn't worry about stunting his growth, he saw the look in his eye, it reminded him so much of his wife it was painful, he remembered all the times that made him believe that Naruto was destined for greatness, the first time he tried walking, he wouldn't give up, he would fall and fall, yet he would get up again and again.

He watched as he sat on the comfy grass, with his back against a boulder, with Jiraiya as he wrote down his next porn book, he didn't mind it as long as Naruto doesn't see it, then it was fine with him, actually when Minato warned Kakashi about his constant reading of the book, he now has a habit of putting away his porn when by the blonde fox.

He saw that his son following it spinning circles, he got dizzy and suddenly fell on his back, as the butterfly finally gave in and landed on his nose, Naruto smiled a smile that earlier he dubbed a fox like smile and threw his hands at his nose, the butterfly escaped his claws again and he sprung on all fours and pounced at the butterfly.

Jiraiya just chuckled at the innocent behavior of the child, he acted so innocently that Jiraiya had half a mind not turning this innocent boy into a pervert like himself, but suddenly flashes of all the memories of what being a pervert gained made him just as if not more inclined to turning this boy into his apprentice.

Of Perversion.

He giggled in a perverse manner and looked to the side as he missed Minato's glare "Don't even think about it" Minato warned "Think about what" he asked in an sickly innocent voice, Minato sighed "I'll tell Tsunade-chan" He smiled as he closed his eyes waiting for the begging and like a dog to a whistle Jiraiya was on his knees begging for mercy, Minato just waived him off and continued watching lil naru-chan throw blunt kunai at the butterfly, missing by inches, good aim for his age.

Jiraiya placed his back against the same boulder and watched the boy throw his kunai "He has a fair amount of skill" he said admiring the five year old do what was difficult for some ten year old.

"I don't think he is a genius though" Minato watched as Jiraiya gave him a confused look.

"But" Jiraiya started, but Minato gestured for him to continue.

"He is showing signs of potential, that I know, but at even at his age right now I can see the struggles he will have to go through right now as a ninja, my main concern will be his control, he has so much chakra that it could hinder his progress" Minato thought as he paused, watching his son.

"My bloodline is going to be difficult for him to master, it relies on pure control, otherwise you could end up anywhere" Minato said worryingly.

"I don't know I –

"Minato-sama" a man called running at full pace towards the three, Minato called Naruto over, just to make sure, the man was a small person with brown hair and brown eyes, normal attire for a civilian.

"Yes" Minato wondered what this man needed, Naruto regretfully let the butterfly go and ran at full pace to his father, Jiraiya placed his writings away as he saw the child come closer.

"Minato-sama, please there are some people destroying buildings, we tried talking to them but they are just not listening to us please help Minato-sama" he begged, eyes near tearing.

Minato just rolled his eyes as if he wouldn't help a man in need of help; he rolled his neck and stretched his arms.

"How many are there" he asked knowing no matter what number wouldn't really make a difference to him.

"About thirty men to forty men, sorry Minato-sama, I really didn't check" he said almost worryingly at the thought of disappointment from the strongest shinobi of all time.

"It's all right man just calm down and walk to the village by the time you get there it everything will be fine" he said in a reassuring voice.

"Jiraiya I might need you for this, drop off Naruto with Shizune, it's her time off of her shift anyway" he said without another thought.

"Alright, I'll help you out, and I won't even mention the fact that you know Shizune's schedule off by heart" he said as he grabbed Naruto and disappeared into a mist of smoke.

Minato cursed his foolishness and left in a flash of yellow.

Shizune was working from work at the hospital that was owned by her sensei and her fellow apprentice and felt the workload hit her before her daily relaxation time.

She felt shocked at the sound of puffing and a tug at the side of her kimono; she saw the sight of a slightly dazed Naruto holding his hands out for her.

She saw Jiraiya with a wide smile on his face, whenever he saw that smile she had the feeling to just scream pervert and hit him a bit.

"Jiraiya, what have I told you about using the _______ jutsu with Naruto, you know it makes him dizzy" Jiraiya just rolled his eyes and explained the situation to Shizune; she understood immediately and made her way off with Naruto.

Neither of them noticing the shadow moving in the trees, almost as if following Naruto's.

Jiraiya appeared to see about twenty men scattered across the main street some with their heads in barrels, several across the roofs of the village and a few in the river beside it.

Minato was in the middle of the streets while the civilians and children moved away from the fight scene and to safety, Jiraiya was impressed, for common bandits they sure do have guts after seeing not one of the twenty men leave or seem a bit scared at all, Jiraiya frowned at this, something was up.

He stretched his arms and made his signature dance and started taking apart men, while trying to look cool in front of all the women present.

"What do you want for lunch, Naru-chan" she asked opening the cupboard and bringing out a few essentials.

"Ramen, Ramen" he shouted to the world.

Shizune just sighed at the boy, a few weeks earlier Minato finally found a brand that was on his acceptable list of ramen makers, he brought a few without anyone's knowledge and hid them in some unknown location.

Ten minutes later, Naruto had seven empty ramen cups and a goofy smile on his face, he has been begging for it ever since and since he never spoke about in front of his father (which surprisingly brought out an evil side of him) she had to suffer the ramen curse.

Unfortunately she never saw the shift in the shadows, the slight dip in the tempter and the body of a fully grown jonin.

Shizune gasped and pulled her sleeve down aiming to kill, but the Iwa jonin was too fast and hooked her in the temple, she fell and landed roughly on the kitchen side.

The Iwa nin laughed and decided after the mission was over he would have his way with this brunette.

He saw the child of the fourth run away scared of the intruder; he laughed in an especially evil laugh and made his way to his target.

He pushed his way through furniture, pushing aside any obstacle to his hated target.

He kicked his way through a locked door and saw the little blonde bastard in the corner holding his father's kunai.

He pulled out a signature brand of kunai only given out to his clan, a dark poisonous green that looked painful just by looking at it.

"Two thousand, four hundred and ninety eight Iwa shinobi, one thousand, eight hundred and twenty four Kumo shinobi, the entire sky country" he seemed upset when announcing the death toll of his own people, yet seemed all the more pleased with the numbers of his rival villages.

"A child seems fair exchange" he said with an evil smirk.

He pulled the kunai out, and slashed for the throat, but in mere seconds Naruto's eyes flashed a golden glow and as he clutched the kunai digging into his small hands, he felt a tugging motion to his side and he disappeared into a flash.

A small five year old red headed boy sat alone in the desert playground, watching as the small children ran away from him.

He cried holding his head in agony, seeing the children run in fear always pushed him a bit further, he watched as his sand moved to comfort him, he pushed the sand away trying to ignore it but it persisted and pushed him on his rear.

He sniffed and cried a little longer, he felt all of his emotions let out as he saw the children run, what did he ever do, he would scream yet his tears held back his cries to the heavens.

He held his knees and rocked himself, trying to calm himself as quickly as he could, he saw that his precious teddy bear buried slightly in the sand, he crawled quickly to his teddy bear, his only friend that never would leave him.

He uncovered the slightly torn bear out and held it tightly, but a glimmer of light caught his attention, he was curious, so he slowly walked and approached the shiny object.

He pulled it out struggling with the weight of the object, and noticed the strange shape of the object, being the hated son of the Kazekage; he lived around objects of war and the strange dark side of politics.

He knew the look and weight of that of an average kunai, but examining this object that he was certain was a kunai, so did that make it a kunai or not.

It had three daggers, a main one in the middle and two smaller ones on the side, and as he looked past the rust growing on the handle he saw some sort of marks.

He pricked his small finger and cried a little when it a small trickle of blood came out, he felt scared when the sand acted up around him; he dropped the kunai in fear and the sand formed around it and sending it fifty meters away from him.

He ran towards the kunai and picked it up holding it tightly so that the sand wouldn't snatch it away, he ran away hoping to escape the endless desert sand, he ran to his house ignoring the opening made by the fearful villagers.

He went through the door being opened by the house guard, he visually thanked the guard and he grunted in reply.

Gaara as a child had a problem talking, he only ever spoke to his brother and sister and that only made him seem stranger to the village and especially his father.

He ran through the mansion undisturbed by his family and servants, and made it to his room, he was worried that his father would find it and confiscate it from him, but he remembered him being in some sort of kage thing with the village of leaf.

He sighed in relief and examined the kunai again, it surely was an interesting piece of warfare and he knew that when he turned into a genin he would use this equipment.

He heard a soft knock at the door, it opened slightly and Gaara rushed to hide the kunai "Master Gaara, dinner is ready" he heard his butler announce to him.

Gaara nodded and the butler left without another word, he sighed and left for dinner.

He closed his door and left to the dining room but suddenly the kunai under the sheets of his bed burned through and revealed the kunai in a bright golden light.

Gaara was shocked and heard his siblings coming to his location, he felt the chakra from the instrument and suddenly a flash of gold disappeared and it revealed a small blonde haired boy, standing on his knee, he looked about his age and he had strange three whisker marks on each check.

His surroundings were slightly burnt and his clothing was steaming, his long hair clung to his face from his extremely sweaty body.

"Hay . . ." he said before blood suddenly came out of his mouth, he dropped to his side and went unconscious.

Temari came in to Gaara room and was shocked as to what she saw, she called for the guards and they appeared within seconds, armed to the teeth.

Minato arrived seconds after his sons departure, he saw the assassins back to him holding his personal kunai in fury, Minato furious let his K I leek and he saw the man stiffen, he knew he was dead before he drew another breath.

His body went limp dropping slowly to the floor of his living room.

"Naruto! Naruto!" he called out, his anger quenched as his worry over came his senses, where was his son, where could he have gone.

He saw Shizune on the floor nursing a rather large bruise to her forehead, crying for the loss of a child she saw as her own.

Minato held a hand out, she went out to grab it as she slowly went to Minato and gave out a heart wrenching hug, both letting her feelings about how sorry she was for his loss and her own.

Minato slowly let her go and looked around for any sign of his son; he looked past the body of the assassin and saw the kunai dug deeply in the wood floor, steam softly rolling off the weapon and the seal markings having a golden glow.

He was shocked, his son had performed the Hirashin jutsu, it technically wasn't a jutsu, but a manmade bloodline, the seals allowed only his descendants to use it, and without the required control it could land you at any destination.

He let out an angry growl and sat on his knees, he formed several hand signs and his bright blue chakra formed around him.

He needed to find his son as quickly as he can, he knew where most of his loose kunai laid at that was in the provinces of Iwa and Kumo and if this assassin was any indication of their relationship then it only seemed worse for his only child.

He concentrated on all the chakra and searched for every possible kunai being used, it would take a small amount of time, but it seemed all the too large for his taste.

He just hoped his Naruto would be fine at the time.

Naruto's mind was in shambles, he felt ill, his muscles were stretched and weak, his body was overly hot, sweat pouring down his head.

He felt his hair cling to his body, but what pained him the most was the stinging pain in his eyes, he felt like he couldn't open his eyes, it felt like pure pain was surging through the veins near his eyes.

He wondered what might of caused this, he felt the pull of the shiunshin jutsu times that by a hundred, and all of a sudden he was in a room with unholy tempters and a red headed boy.

He decided to open his eyes just to get a glimpse of his surroundings; he struggled opening his eyes at first, feeling the weight of the world holding his eyelids down.

He persevered and struggled yet he opened them, first thing he was a flash of light, his vision was fuzzy at best and he looked around as his vision became accustomed with his surroundings.

The first thing he saw was a drop dead beautiful blonde haired girl about his age, she was taller and maybe a little older, but even to a five year old boy he could see the cute look she gave him back.

He hated himself for acting shy but he blushed and softly said "H-Hello. . . .

The girl didn't reply yet gave him a firm look "You're in a hospitable right now, who are you and what where you doing in my brothers room" she said giving him a small glare while pointing at her younger brother.

He waved at the red headed boy but he hid behind his older sister in fear, fear from what he couldn't imagine, her sister seemed more upset and in angrier voice "What were you doing in my brother's room" she demanded.

Before he could answer the door to his right opened and an older boy with old war paint markings on his face, but to a five year old it only seemed like makeup and finger-painting.

He chuckled softly before letting out a hard cough "Y-You wear makeup"

"WHAT. . ." Naruto tried laughing again but coughed even harder, the small wires attached to his body suddenly started going frantic as the tempo of the machine went faster and faster.

The three children were gently pushed aside as the medics present came to the blondes rescue; he coughed and winced as the doctors tried their best at helping the boy's condition stabilize.

All wondering what will happen next.

Minato's eyes opened and he disappeared in a flash, he arrived in some mansion in a desert foreign land, by the looks of it, the village hidden in sand, he didn't care if this land was an ally of Konoha, he will have his son back.

He leapt upwards as the building suddenly jonin and ANBU level nin surrounded him, he let all of his K I out as he spoke these words out in way that would of made Kyuubi shiver in fear.

"Where is my son!"

_**Leaving for a plane to Australia for a tourney, so I rushed and sent this one out for all ya. **_

_**Review this man, I need some more opinions on my stories especially Uzumaki Clan, I got like four or five reviews and because of that I will most likely take a break of that story for about a few weeks, unless there is some surge in reviews then I'll make a new one straight away.**_

_**I needed to rush this so I apologize in advance for any grammar mistakes so I promise to go over this and then immediately make a new chapter. **_

_**A need reviews.**_

_**Peace out-**_

_**Maori**_


	3. Kazekage

**Yondaime's Mistake**

**. . . . . I don't own . . . . . **

**Chapter 3**

**Kazekage**

The ANBU level ninjas trembled in fear as the former Hokage stared down the nins with killing intent rolling off of him in gut wrenching level, his fiery stare bore into the minds of every veteran to the point of future nightmares.

His breathing was heavy, his stare was wide and demanding, his chakra was showing malice and death its normal blue hue was darker as if knowing the situation.

He repeated again "Where is my son!" this time louder, his patience wearing thin, not a soul moved; confused perhaps, he didn't care.

"Where is my son!" he screamed, the only movements were the trembling of the suna nins hands as they desperately tried to control themselves.

He pulled out two kunai from his white jacket and showed them to the nins in present, he heard gasps but he ignored them.

The shinobi of suna all knew the greatness of the Yondaime, he was considered if not was the greatest shinobi of all time, his ninjutsu was creative and deadly, his signature moves were quick and powerful, the mix of the Hirashin jutsu with its unlimited range, unheard of speed and deadly accuracy, and the Rasengan's amazing strength made it the ultimate one two technique.

A brave man among the hardened veterans of Suna's soldiers spoke in a careful well spoken voice "W-What d-do you m-mean" he said confused and scared.

Minato wasn't listening to reason, he ignored the statement and roared in anger, if they had his son, if they had even touched him he would destroy this village in seconds.

The chakra surrounding him was dark blue, while by his hands were a dark golden color that was sparking and smoking as he held the kunai, he was ready to let them loose and find his son.

A large chakra source came to the ANBU's rescue; the Kazekage arrived with a firm look that matched the former fourth Hokage.

"You, how dare you come here and destroy the buildings of my village. Leave before I am forced to kill you" the Kazekage said with a snare in his voice and an absolute confidence in his voice.

"Where is my child" he said in an evil way, threatening not only the Kazekage, but an entire ANBU platoon, that sort of confidence made any man worry.

"I don't know what-

He snapped, he left the building in godlike speeds, ANBU following in vein as only the Kazekage could stay with the Yondaime.

His vision was focused despite the speeds he was traveling, his deep blue eyes moved seeing every detail that passed, every surprised face, every unnoticed look, everything .

The Kazekage was confused with the small message that was left with him but he managed to solve it slightly, he was searching for his child, that was obvious enough, but, he for some reason blamed Suna and or his ANBU ops.

He would know something of this level of an ANBU mission that involved a former Hokage and kidnapping his son.

He rushed the warm chakra from his center to his legs and felt the rush as the chakra flexed his muscles and shortened the large gap between his self and the blonde.

He somehow got near him and thrust his self, he kicked the back of the man and forced him to stumble, he lost track and flipped to stop the momentum.

He eyed the kage as he wiped the sand off of his white coat, he roared in anger and pulled out a kunai "I need to find my son and I don't care who ever tries to stop me" he leapt throwing the kunai towards the Kazekage.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto mind was numb and his body was cool, not cold but cool, he felt radiant warmth in the air, the smell was horrible, nothing could compare in his mind, his muscles ached as he pulled his small body from the knee deep murky water.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly and reluctantly, he couldn't see any of his surroundings for a moment but his vision returned if only slightly, he saw large candles over the walls illuminating the room slightly there was dark grey walls surrounding him, and with rust near the edges of the dirty water, there was strange markings at the corners that he couldn't make out and he could see the faint blue chakra around the room, swirling and moving swiftly in the air, mixing with the red chakra coming off in a far away gate that Naruto couldn't make out in his current situation.

"Come closer . . .

Naruto looked around, wondering where the strange voice came from.

"Come closer child . . .

Naruto felt his legs move to the source of sound he could fairly make out, to him it sounded like a feminine voice.

"Yes right this way, closer . . .

Naruto looked at the dark golden gate with a single sheet of paper holding the two identical gate doors together, with strange symbols on the paper.

"Just a little bit more child . . .

The voice sounded heavenly, like a mother's voice, care and love in the voice. Naruto looked behind the gate to see a orange light nothing.

"W-whose there-

A large claw came out slashing and tearing off the front of the t-shirt, it didn't make contact with him thankfully; it only nicked the top of his right collarbone.

The source behind the gates roared in an unholy sound of anger and hate, an almost exact opposite of what he had heard before.

"Damn you, damn you to the darkest pits of hell, you and your cursed father" it roared again in a even more evil fashion.

Naruto was frozen in fear as he watched the claw return behind the gate and the orange hew turn into a dark red and two large silted eyes and large jagged teeth, very, very sharp teeth.

"W-who are you" he said in a shaken voice.

The thing behind the golden gate chuckled in amusement at the boy's confused state.

"You don't know do you kit" it chuckled at the look on the boys face; it saw the frozen stance and the scared look in the young boys face.

"Pathetic, leave me to this desolate place" the monster said to the young boy.

"B-But who are y-you" his curiosity peeked.

The fox behind the powerful gate bars snared at the boy "I said leave boy".

Naruto pulled in all the courage he could and stood his ground, a defiant look about him as he tried his best to stare the beast down.

"Who are you!" he shouted as the sound of his voice echoed in the barren sewer like place.

The eyes squinted slightly as it stared down at the boy, looking at the stubborn courage that the boy presented was . . . amusing.

"Ask your despicable father" he said with an animal growl with the mention of the only man that defeated him.

"What did you say about my-

Naruto was pulled back by an unseen force as the murky water rippled and rushed with the force and the walls grew darker and closed together with a loud metal thud.

The fox growled at himself for missing a chance at the boy, he remembered the look in the boy's eyes.

"Maybe, not as pathetic as I originally thought" he mused as the fox let his mind wonder to other, more important issues.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The surgeons worked with an especially effective manner, fixing any problem that seemed out of place, nothing out of the ordinary, just an orange colored complex looking seal on the stomach of a six-seven year old, or a small scar appear just above his collarbone in the middle of surgery.

Nothing strange or out of the ordinary at all.

The doctor looked over the charts and saw nothing that screamed at him like what happened during the surgery, Blood type: B, gender: male, obviously, nothing out of the ordinary.

The elderly doctor just felt like he should retire in cases like this and left for lunch.

"Bloody ninjas" he huffed as he left the sleeping blonde.

What he didn't notice was the red headed boy hidden underneath the hospitable bed; he went to his feet and stared at the boy closely with fear.

He reached out and touched his forearm; he poked it again, with a child like curiously about his face.

Whenever he touched another being, be that animal or human, a strange feeling would swell in his stomach, something that would eventually make him reject that person, make him feel like he would only get hurt if he tried to get to know that person, it frustrated him that he couldn't and wouldn't hug his siblings, or get a pat on the shoulder, nothing.

But when he was around this strange blonde boy, a calming sense reign over him, something strange told him to get to know this boy.

Temari opened the door, with a look of worry on her face "There you are Gaara" she said with a sigh of relief "We need to go to the Kazekage tower" she said looking at the strange boy again "Why are you here" she said with a relieved look.

Gaara smiled at Temari, which only made her more confused "No reason, why do we have to go" he asked strangely politely and softly "Some really, really powerful nuke-nin came around looking for something" he gave a confused look but agreed to leave with his sister, before one curious glance at the sleeping blonde who suddenly appeared in their estate.

"Why were you here anyway" Temari asked softly to her younger brother.

"No reason" he said with a smile planted firmly on his face as the two made their way to safety in the Kazekage's tower.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The Kazekage was defeated easily, but easy or not, he was a kage and that got Minato more than winded, by the time the two Kages were locked in a fierce hold, Minato and the Kazekage with dual kunais in each hand.

The fourth Kazekage took this opportunity to speak to the man.

"We do not have your child" he said, noticing the Suna ANBU approaching.

Minato saw the glint behind the veil that hid the man's face and felt the flush of high level chakra sources strategically surrounding him.

Minato was always level headed, always calm, mind clear and his body and muscles ready for any action and reaction, ready for any surprise, use his mind to calculate the best scenario and act on it, a pure shinobi in the sense.

But when his family came to the matter, when his precious ones were involved his mind ignored all his survival instincts to save another, a lesson not easily taught, even more so learnt.

The death of his wife was a hard one, one that he couldn't stop, which pained him even more, the feeling of uselessness was foreign to him, he loved her so much, he couldn't look out at sea without his feelings welling up.

His love for his son was only stronger after his wife passing, the personality and look of his mother in him made him so proud and sad at the sad time.

The fact that he was an orphan himself made him what to give as much as he could to his son; nothing is worse than being lonely, nothing.

He roared in anger, his mind came back to him.

He was surrounded.

Outnumbered.

Half his chakra was gone.

And more importantly, he still didn't know where Naruto was hidden.

He roared as he pushed the kage to the side and strategically and reluctantly retreated to his home.

A flash of gold in the barren sand filled wasteland, leaving the Kage to his wounds and ANBU returning to help.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for not posting any stories for a while, I just moved to my new apartment in California and went to Chicago for a basketball camp.**

**Not to mention the NBA season starting and me just buying the new NBA 2K10.**

**Uzumaki clan, Honor, War and Family coming soon.**

**And a new story with a two harem TemarixNarutoxYugito.**

**Tell me what you think.  
**

**Criticism or compliments accepted happily.**

**Peace **

**Maori out-**


End file.
